


Stories I did in class: A day at the theater, point of view from a pickpocket

by Love_Anime64



Series: Stories I did in class [2]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: English, Gen, Original work - Freeform, Shakespeare era, Theater - Freeform, pickpocket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26926996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_Anime64/pseuds/Love_Anime64
Summary: Here's another one. This one is my favorite of all my stories (not counting Cherry Blossom). It's talking about a pickpocket doing his normal job at the theater during Shakespeare era. I did it last year so I don't remember the exact date. It's really short but most of the stories I'll post here will be short.
Series: Stories I did in class [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963591
Kudos: 1





	Stories I did in class: A day at the theater, point of view from a pickpocket

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another one. This one is my favorite of all my stories (not counting Cherry Blossom). It's talking about a pickpocket doing his normal job at the theater during Shakespeare era. I did it last year so I don't remember the exact date. It's really short but most of the stories I'll post here will be short.

The show has just began. I'm at the back near the door and I can't hear anything. But it doesn't matter, I am here to steal the money of the nobles, not for the show. I sneak up behind someone with a gold watch out of his pocket. It sparkles and attracts me. I grab it with a quick move without the person noticing. I step forward when I see a couple of Noblemen. I find it difficult to pass without touching anyone, more that the other day. In front of me, a blockage is formed and it doesn't move until the end of the show. I can only grab some 20$ bills from someone's pocket. The show is now over and a crow is form to go out. I can't catch anything without being notice, there are too many people. I prefer when the crow is less dense, it's easier to run away. The result of the day is negative, I only have one watch and three 20$ bills.


End file.
